Misunderstandings*
by MistyQuil
Summary: Un ligero malentendido puede traer tanto buenas como malas consecuencias... AAML!!! PLEASE REVIEWWWWWW!!!!!!!


*Misunderstandings*  
(Malentendidos)  
by Mistyquil  
  
Hola =)!! Este es un fanfic que hace mucho habia empezado a hacer pero que como siempre me habia costado terminar hasta ahora=).. la verdad es que está algo Mushy (em..no se como traducir eso al español).. pero a mi me gustó asi. Por supuesto que es AAML!! y pueden hubicarlo tanto en los viajes johto como en el camino a la liga Añil.. puesto que está Brock , disfrutenlo y please READ AND REVIEW!!!!! (leanlo y denme su opinion)  
  
  
  
  
  
Ash, Misty Brock y por supuesto Pikachu y Togepi, iban camino por el bosque, y como siempre, sin saber que dirección tomar.  
  
- Ash!!! ya estoy aburrida de tus estupideces!!!! Porque siempre nos pierdes!!!! Deberíamos contratar a un guía que quizas resulte mejor entrenador que TU!!! - Chilló Misty  
  
- Ja!! entonces por que no nos guías TU! GRAN GUÍA Y MAESTRA POKEMON!!! - respondió Ash a la defensiva  
  
- Fijate que no soy YO la que quiere llegar pronto a ganar la proxima medalla!! - Agregó Misty  
  
- Entonces porque no dejas de seguirme y asi nos dejas a MI y a Brock que SI queremos algo en esta vida - le rebatió Ash  
  
- ¿Y que sabes tu si yo quiero algo en esta vida!!!??? - Dijo Misty   
  
- Ah!!! Claro, lo había olvidado, TU GRAN META!!! TU GRAN META es conseguir que yo te devuelva esa ESTUPIDA BICICLETA!!! - Dijo Ash colérico recordando el asunto de la bicicleta  
  
- Chicos... - Brock trataba de intervenir  
  
- Tu la encontrarás estupida, pero vale mucho para mi!!! - Se defendió Misty pensando que si no fuese por esa bicicleta, ella no estaría con Ash  
  
- La bicicleta ya esta rota!!! Y ya te dije que te la devolvería. No puedo creer que ese sea tu unica razon de continuar este viaje. - Grito Ash, tratando de sacarle razones a Misty  
  
- Claro que no es la única Razon. También.... también... yo... - Misty se cortó  
  
-..También que??! - Ash espero la respuesta impaciente  
  
- También quiero convertirme en la mejor entrenadora de Pokemon tipo agua!!! - Agregó Misty  
  
- No te he visto entrenar! No pareces estar esforzandote!! - dijo Ash  
  
- chicos... - trato de intervenir otra vez Brock  
  
- Acaso crees que tengo OTRA razon para estar siguiendote!!!!???? - Dijo Misty a la Defensiva  
  
- Yo...no...no digo eso! - dijo Ash, nerviosamente  
  
- chicos, por que no se calman?... - Brock insistió  
  
- Sabes, deberías ser más sincero e ir al Grano. ¿Porqué no me dices a la cara de que no quieres seguir tu entrenamiento Conmigo, EH?? - Grito Misty queriendo cortar el asunto  
  
- Por que SI QUIERO!! - Dijo finalmente Ash, sin darse cuenta de lo que dijo Misty se sonrojó  
  
- Es decir, por que si quiero... quiero..que...que.. - tratando de corregirse  
  
Misty se quedo callada tratando de evitar sonrojarse más. Ya no sabía como revatir eso  
  
- No es que quiera viajar contigo.. es solo que... No tendría con quién... yo... - continuó Ash  
  
Misty seguía callada, segura que Ash negaría lo que había dicho.  
  
- YA!! Esta bien, Si, ME GUSTA viajar contigo!!- Dijo Ash totalmente rojo  
  
- ENTONCES ES VERDAD QUE TE GUSTA MISTY!!!!!?? - Dijo Brock sorprendido ante la respuesta de Ash  
  
- YO no he dicho eso!! Es sólo que yo creía que seríamos amigos, y realmente fui...tonto. - añadió Ash  
  
- Ash...yo.. - Misty no sabía que decir  
  
- Lo siento, creo que no he sido sincero... Yo ya tengo el dinero para la bicicleta.. - dijo Ash dandose por vencido, y bajando la cabeza  
  
- ¿Que? - Preguntó Misty no habiendo querido nunca oir eso  
  
- Si, lo que pasa es que no crei que volveríamos a hablar de ese asunto. En cuanto lleguemos a la proxima ciudad, te compraré esa bicicleta. Asi podrás seguir tu camino y yo el mio.- Dijo Ash bajando la cabeza, pero en un tono firme  
  
- Ash... - Dijo Misty  
  
- No, no es necesario que me lo agradezcas.... - Respondió Ash no queriendo oir lo que Misty tenía que decir y sabiendo que no era precisamente "gracias".  
  
Ash hizo su paso más rápido lo que lo llevó a estar muy adelante de Misty y Brock. Brock quién noto a Misty extraña, se acercó para hablarle y noto que estaba sollozando.  
  
- ¿Que ocurre, Misty?... Ash te va a devolver la bicicleta, la que significa tanto para ti. - Pregunto Brock preocupado  
  
Misty sólo lloraba. Temía lo que vendría después. Abrazó a Brock fuertemente y le dijo en el oido:  
  
- Por favor, No dejes que la compré. (snif) si la compra ya no tendré... Ya no tendré escusa para seguirlo... -  
  
- ¿Entonces es verdad que te gusta Ash? - Preguntó Brock devoviendole el abrazo, como para apoyarla un poco y bastante sorprendido  
  
- Por favor, no dejes que la compre, no sabría que hacer... - Suplicó Misty  
  
Ash notó que iba mucho más adelante que Misty y Brock entonces decidió darse vuelta para ver cuanta era la distancia que los separaba, pero al hacerlo vió a Misty abrazada de Brock.  
  
Ash comenzo a sollozar. Pensó Ash pateando piedras y avanzando más rápido.  
  
Brock, quién seguía consolando a Misty, quién cada vez lloraba más profusamente, se dió cuenta de que Ash les llevaba mucha delantera y decidió alcanzarlo, no sin antes decirle a Misty que hiciera lo mismo.  
  
- Oye Ash!! por que no nos esperas, no ves que vamos contigo!! - Brock dijo tratando de alcanzar a Ash  
  
pensó Ash en tono irónico. - Ah! Claro- dijo  
  
- Adonde nos dirigimos ahora - le preguntó Brock tratando de des-enojarlo  
  
- Ya te dije, a la ciudad más cercana para comprar ESA bicicleta. - Dijo Ash aún más enojado  
  
Brock se separó de Misty, de la que estaba todavía abrazado, y se acercó a Ash  
  
- Sabes, no creo que haya apuro en comprar esa bicicleta. Piensalo bien, si ella tiene la bicicleta tendrá que irse... - le aconsejo Brock en el oido  
  
- ¿No es eso lo que ella quiere? - Revatió Ash  
  
- Ash, piensalo bien. Te dejaría. - Continuo Brock  
  
- mmm... Oye Brock, porque tanto interés en que Misty se quede?! - pregunto Ash en tono Astuto y a la vez enojado  
  
- ¿Que quieres decir? - preguntó Brock despistado  
  
- Sabes BROCK, hace poco Misty habló de sinceridad, entonces porque no Tu también eres sincero! - Le destacó Ash  
  
- No se a que te refieres, yo lo hago porque me parece que a ti Misty te gusta. Lo hago como Amigo... - dijo Brock siendo TOTALMENTE sincero  
  
- AMIGO???!!! ¿POR MI???!!! Si que eres CINICO BROCK!!!! - Gritó Ash  
  
Misty iba atrás y no había escuchado nada hasta que Ash gritó  
  
- ¿Que pasa Ash!?? Brock no te ha hecho nada para que lo trates de Cínico!! - Defendió Misty a Brock  
  
- Y tu que te metes y ¿porque lo defiendes tanto?. Saben ya sé que no es Misty la que debe irse de este grupo, porque al parecer YO soy el que esta estorbandoles!!! - Ash sentenció  
  
- Porqué dices eso Ash?!!! No seas infantil - gritó Misty   
  
- Soy infantil ¿y qué? No puedo hacer nada al respecto ya que sé que tu y Brock son MAS MADUROS que yo!!- sollozo Ash  
  
Ash se adelantó corriendo muy rápido, queríendo dejar a Misty y Brock, atrás...lo mas atrás posible...  
  
Misty, le paso su togepi a Brock y corrió tratando de alcanzarlo, pero se tropezó. Pese a esto, se levantó rápidamente y continuó siguiendó a Ash, quién corría a una velocidad inhumana...  
  
- AAAAAASH!!!!!! - llamó Misty  
  
- Vas a estar mejor con él... Yo sé que si, ¿cierto Pikachu...? - pregunto Ash tratando de encontrar apoyo en su pequeño roedor  
  
- Pikaa piii - chilló Pikachu  
  
Ash continuó corriendo pero de repente escucho detrás de él-  
  
- Pi pikaaapiiiiii!!!! - Gritó su Pikachu  
  
Ash se detuvo y vió que su pikachu no quería continuar con él.  
  
- Que ocurre Pikachu, no quieres continuar? -  
  
- Pikapi, pika pikachu pi, kapipi!!! Kapipi pikakapi!!! - Dijo Pikachu  
  
Ash tardó un poco en entender las palabras de su pokemon  
  
- ¿Quieres que vuelva? Y dime que haría yo ahí??!!  
  
- pikapi pikachupi chu pi pika!! ("yo sé que tu quieres a Misty. No creo que esta bien lo que haces!!)- dijo Pikachu  
  
- Misty quiere a Brock y no hay nada que hacer al respecto - dijo Ash -Está bien Pikachu. ¿Vas conmigo o no? - Pregunto Ash con tono firme y tratando de tomarlo  
  
-Pikaaa... - dijo pikachu confundido  
  
-Pikachu, es que acaso ya no eres mi amigo...? - pregunto Ash con voz triste, cuando de repente vió a Misty que ya lo había conseguido alcanzar.  
  
- Misty..- dijo Ash sin mirarla  
  
Misty se acercó a Ash y sin pensarlo 2 veces, le levanto la cabeza con la mano izquierda y le plantó una bofetada con la otra mano.  
  
- No tienes derecho de tratar a Brock de ese modo. No sé lo que te habrá dicho, pero se supone que son amigos, O no? - le gritó Misty.  
  
- Misty... me seguiste hasta acá sólo para decirme ESO. Por...por favor no me sigas mortificando. Ya me quedó claro que tu... que tu y Brock... - Dijo Ash sollozando con la cabeza baja tapada por su jockey.  
  
- ¿Que yo y Brock qué? - Preguntó Misty confundida  
  
- No tienes porque seguir ocultándolo. Los ví abrazandose!! - Le gritó Ash.  
  
- Ash... entonces tu crees que yo y Brock... JAJAJAJAJAJA!!! - se rió Misty de la idea que le planteó Ash.  
  
- De que te ries!!! ACASO LO ENCUENTRAS DIVERTIDO???!!!!! - preguntó Ash furioso  
  
Misty se acercó a Ash, esta vez no para pegarle sino que lo abrazó fuerte y protectivamente.  
Ash se puso rojo pero sin embargo, rápidamente la hizo a un lado, rechazandola.  
  
  
- Ash, pero..¿porqué? - preguntó Misty contrariada  
  
- Que haces Misty! Que quieres demostrarme con eso?- preguntó Ash  
  
- Ash... yo... pense que tu... -  
  
- ¿Que yo qué? Yo no tengo nada -  
  
- Ash, te pusiste celoso de que me abrazara con Brock. Pensé que querías... que yo te....te.. abrazara. -dijo Misty nerviosa ante la reacción de Ash  
  
- YO! Celoso de TI! Jajajaja!! -Dijo Ash dandosé vuelta   
  
- Porqué me das la espalda - Misty le dió la vuelta a Ash y lo vió sollozando. - ¿Ash?, que ocurre - Preguntó Misty preocupada  
  
- Nada! No importa. Creo que fue uno de mis momentos infantiles...creo que me confundi.. Oye Misty. ¿Que te parece si vamos por la bicicleta?- Trató Ash de decir entusiastamente  
  
-¿Por la bicicleta? - preguntó Misty con voz triste  
  
- Si ¿por qué? ¿tiene algo de malo? - preguntó Ash curioso  
  
- Ash. ¿Que va a pasar cuando ya tenga mi bicicleta?- pregunto Misty nerviosa  
  
- Supongo que te iras feliz de dejarme- Dijo Ash  
  
- Y tu quieres que... que me va...lla? - Preguntó Misty  
  
- ¿Acaso te preocupa eso? - pregunto Ash   
  
- Ash... yo... - Misty se fué acercando a Ash y él se dió cuenta. Misty quería decircelo ya, y fue acercandose a la boca de Ash. Pero de repente recordó cuando había tratado de abrazar a Ash y este la había rechazado. Entonces se hecho para atrás.  
Ash, al ver que Misty comenzaba a alejarse, trato él de acercarse a ella...pero...  
  
- Ash! Misty! ya los encon....! - Brock se detuvó en seco.  
  
- AH!! Siento haber interrumpido... - Dijo Brock disculpandose  
  
Ash y Misty se quedaron mirandose, totalmente rojos y se separaron rápidamente.   
  
-Lo siento... mejor me voy. - Dijo Brock sin Mirar a Ash y siguiendo el camino  
  
- OYE BROCK! - gritó Ash deteniendolo  
  
Brock se detuvo pero no se dió la vuelta.  
  
- Pe...perdoname... No fue mi intención tratarte de esa manera. No sé lo que mé paso -  
  
- Está bien Ash! Todos tenemos nuestros malos momentos - lo calmó Brock  
  
- Hay algo que pueda hacer para compensarte..? -  
  
-No, no te preocup... Aunque.... SI! - a Brock se le ocurrió una Idea  
  
-Bueno.. te perdonare solo si besas a Misty!!! - Dijo Brock divertido  
  
- Besarnos??!!! QUE CLASE DE DISCULPA ES ESA??!!!! - Preguntaron ambos al unisono  
  
- Si! Sólo asi te perdonaré. Deberás besar a Misty por 1 minuto. - dijo Brock   
  
- UN MINUTO??!!! Pero que te pa...- se agitó Ash  
  
-ESPERA UN MOMENTO BROCK!!! Yo no tengo nada que ver con lo que te hizo Ash!!! - Alegó Misty interrumpiendo a Ash  
  
- Lo sé, pero es la unica forma en que perdonaré a Ash y supongo que como buena amiga que eres... -  
  
- No puedes hacerme esto BROCK!!! - alegó Misty interrumpiendo  
  
- En todo caso Ash es el que la debe cumplir, tu no tienes porqué devolverle el beso, a menos que quieras... - dijo Brock divertido - además no sé porque alegan tanto. Sólo quiero que lo tomen como un "beso de amigos", ya que en cuanto Ash te devuelva la bicicleta, todos sabemos que te vas a ir... - Le dijo Brock a Misty  
  
Misty, alterada por lo que Brock le hacía se acercó a él y en voz baja le alegó -Oye Brock!!   
¿Porqué me haces esto?? Tu sabes lo que siento por Ash. Si le devuelvo el beso o si me quedo despues de lo de la bicicle...-  
  
-Que no se hable más y empecemos con la acción!! - Interrumpió bruscamente Brock a Misty, ignorando por completo lo que acababa de decirle.  
  
- BROCK!!! - Gruñó Misty  
  
Brock se limitó a guiñarle el ojo y se dirigió a Ash.  
  
-OK Ash, ahí está tu chica - Brock empujo a Ash poniendolo justo delante de ella  
  
- Estoy esperandolos!!! -  
  
Ash tragó saliva y tomo de los hombros a Misty. Misty estaba tan nerviosa que miraba hacia el suelo. Ash empezó a acercarse a Misty, basilando y temblando. Misty vió la facilidad con la que Ash acataba las ordenes de Brock, lo que le incomodó. Ash seguía acercandose y ...  
  
- No tienes porqué hacerlo Ash!! No es necesario! - Misty finalmente le dijo a Ash  
  
-Oye Misty!!! No me estas ayudando mucho - le alegó Brock   
  
- Mira quién habla de estar ayudandole al otr--!! - La frase de Misty fue interrumpida por los labios de Ash en su boca. Ash se pusó muy tenso pero luego se calmó, Misty no podía creerlo, permaneció quieta y pensó en devolverle el beso a Ash, pero aunque lo intentó varias veces, no tuvo las suficientes agallas de convatir su orgullo.   
Ya llevaban 30 segundos, contados por un cronómetro que Brock tenía preparado y Ash parecía no estar pensando. Lo único que hacía era acatar las ordenes de Brock, pero en el fondo de su corazón, el deseaba ese momento y aunque Misty no le estuviese devolviendo el beso, el presentía que eso sería lo más lejos que llegaría con ella ya que ella se irá sin nunca haberlo querido.  
Misty, por su parte, pensaba en el tiempo, el que Brock, les recordaba muy a menudo. Misty estaba envuelta en sus cabilaciones y sólo pensaba en cuanto faltaba, ya que ese momento se le hacía eterno, y pese a que lo disfrutaba, no podía devolverle el beso, ya que eso le significaría delatarse.  
  
pensó Misty, convencida de que el beso se aplazaría.  
  
- Quedan 10 segundos de sufrimiento - avisó Brock sarcásticamente.  
  
Misty sólo esperaba que Ash lo aplazaría, mientras Brock empezaba la cuenta regresiva.  
  
-10, 9, 8, 7... - Contaba Brock mirandolos besarse y de vez en cuando su cronometro  
  
-6, 5, 4 , 3... - Continuaba Brock  
  
-2, 1... Tiempo!! - Dijo Brock satisfecho.  
  
Apenas dicho esto, Ash soltó a Misty  
  
- Espero que estes contento, Brock. Misty, vamos por tu bicicleta - Dijo Ash sin entusiasmo a Misty y sin mirarla.  
  
Misty se quedó callada y bajó la cabeza.  
  
- ¿Verdad que no estuvo mal?, ¿eh Misty? - Le dijo Brock cariñosamente a Misty.  
  
- Dejame en paz, Brock - le dijo sin mirarlo con la cabeza casi en el suelo.  
  
Los tres continuaron el viaje sin decirse palabra. Y cada vez era más eterno el camino para llegar a la próxima ciudad. Misty decidió romper el silencio.  
  
- HEY ASH!! ¿Porqué tan adelante? - Preguntó Misty, proponiendole un tema de conversación  
  
Sin embargo, Ash no respondió. Ante esto Misty se acercó a él  
  
- ¿Que pasa Ash? - le preguntó tratandose de hacer la despistada  
  
- ¿Oye Misty? ¿De que color la quieres? - Preguntó Ash, ignorandola  
  
- ¿La bicicleta? ¿De qué color? Bueee..no.. mmm... podría ser celeste, como el agua - dijo Misty queriendo parecerle simpática  
  
- Lo supuse - dijo Ash sin entusiasmo.  
  
- ¿en serio? ¿Tan predecible soy? - Preguntó Misty en su misma actitud  
  
- Oye, Misty. Y te vas a ir a Ciudad Celeste? - preguntó Ash, siempre mirando hacía adelante  
  
- ¿EH? no lo había pensado. Aun no estoy segura... - Respondió Misty ya queriendo evadir el tema  
  
Brock al empezar oir la conversación decidió que lo mejor sería desviarse un poco de ruta  
-Chicos.. yo olvide algo.. me ire por esta ruta, nos encontramos en la proxima ciudad, ok?- Dijo Brock desviandose y llevandose a Pikachu y togepi junto a él.. sabiendo que era lo mejor que podía hacer para ayudar.  
  
Ambos asintieron no con mucho animo.. y continuaron su conversación..  
  
- Entonces empieza a pensarlo ahora, porque apenas tengas la bicicleta..supongo que... - Dijo Ash tampoco queriendo seguir con el tema...   
  
- ...si tu quieres que me valla, me ire Ash - Le dijo Misty en el mismo tono triste que ambos habían estado manteniendo durante esa conversación  
  
- Yo ya te dije... yo..si quería que te quedaras.. pero no te quiero obligar-  
  
- Entonces si quieres que me quede Ash?? - Dijo Misty demostrando un tono entusiasta que se le olvidó disimular  
  
- no dije eso Misty.. - Dijo Ash manteniendo el mismo tono - dije que "quería", pero ahora se que eso no es lo mejor.. ni para mi ni para tí..  
  
-..po..porque lo dices Ash??.. que sabes que es lo mejor para cada uno..!" Misty dijo en un tono entre triste y casi enojado!  
  
- Misty... siento que.. todo este viaje ha sido lo mejor!.. la verdad que lo he pasado muy bien con uds.. en especial contigo.... - Ash continuó despues de unos segundos -....pero... hoy me di cuenta de algo.. -  
  
- De que, Ash? - Preguntó Misty..no sabiendo si lo que continuaba seria bueno o malo...  
  
- Pues.. bueno.. que tu....... que tu...lo....lo unico que quieres de mi...es la bicicleta......- Dijo Ash desviando su mirada..un poco nervioso de como fuese a interpretar eso Misty..  
  
- Ash.. yo pensaba que tu sabías que eso no es verdad.........-  
  
- Eh??- Preguntó Ash confundido..  
  
- Tu..eres mi mejor amigo, Ash...como voy a querer sólo la bicicleta!!...-  
  
- Si.. es verdad.. pero...yo no me refería a eso........ -  
  
Misty se sonrojó....   
  
- E..entonces a que...? -  
  
- ...no..lo..se... pero... bueno.... cuando.....este... - Ash se cortó  
  
- Cuando que?-  
  
- cuando..Brock nos pidió que... tu sabes..que... nos... .... - Ash esperó que Misty completara la oración  
  
- ...nos...be.... besáramos?... a eso te refieres..?? - Continuó Misty.....sintiendo que su corazon se aceleraba por el ritmo que alcanzaba la conversación  
  
-...pues si...- asintió Ash..  
  
-..q..que hay con eso? - Preguntó Misty  
  
- pues... no se.... ..creo...que...- La respiración de Ash hacia que sus palabras se cortaran... -...que ... la verdad..no se porque senti mal.... con eso...-  
  
- ah...comprendo... - dijo Misty tratando de ocultar que estaba algo dolida.. - ...no te gustó que...nos tuviesemos que..besar..-   
  
- ...pues... Misty..verás... no, no es eso lo que me hizo sentir...mal.... - Dijo Ash rojo, y no sabiendo si debia continuar  
  
- no..no fue eso..?? entonces que?? -  
  
- ...pues...para serte sincero... me sentí...mal.... de que no me devolvieses el beso!- Ash se giró evitando la mirada de Misty.. en cierta forma él se estaba delatando..  
  
- e.. en serio?? Ash... yo...-  
  
- No tienes porqué explicarmelo Misty.. yo lo comprendo..además en cierta forma Brock nos obligó... sólo sentí..que debias saberlo.......-  
  
- Ash....yo..tb me sentí mal.... -  
  
- Si. Lo se... siento haberte besado Misty.. pero lo hice por Brock.. - Dijo Ash triste  
  
- No! No me refería a eso tampoco, Ash... por lo que me sentí mal.. fue de... como explicarte.... la verdad..yo si....yo si quería devolverte el beso...pero... - El corazon de Misty latia a mil por hora, pero ella debía continuar... -..lo que ocurre... es que esperaba hacerlo sólo si...seguías con el beso por mas tiempo del que nos había puesto Brock...-  
  
- Y por que iba yo a hacer eso? - Preguntó Ash..sonrojadisimo..  
  
- ..no..no lo sé... olvidalo...- Le dijo Misty..ya no sabiendo si sería bueno continuar con la conversación  
  
- ...hubieses querido que lo hiciera mas largo? - Preguntó Ash... tratando de sacarle algo más a Misty.. fuese lo que fuese..  
  
- Ash..olvidalo... - Dijo Misty, y continuaron caminando hacia la siguiente ciudad...  
  
- esta bien... - Asintió Ash, resignado..  
  
- Ash...- Dijo Misty cuando ya llevaban 5 minutos de silencio... - perdoname si no te devolvi el beso...ok? -  
  
Ash se sorprendió ante la disculpa de Misty..   
  
- No te preocupes.. no tenías por que hacerlo.. -  
  
- Pero..Ash...yo te dije.....que si...quería hacerlo.... solo.que no me atreví... -   
  
Ash se sonrojó...   
  
- Misty.. ya no te preocupes.. lo que pasó ya pasó... no hay nada que hacer al respecto...-  
  
- Pero... yo si quiero compensarte, Ash... - Dijo Misty  
  
- Misty.. no te preocupes, no fue tanto.. no quiero obligarte a nada...  
  
- Ash, intentemoslo de nuevo... si? -  
  
El corazón de Ash dió un salto - A que te refie..eres..m..Misty..??-  
  
- ....quieres que..nos..em... besemos.. de verdad... Osea!! Sin compremiso..alguno..solo para que los 2 pasemos eso "malo" que sentimos..? -   
  
- eh...bue..ee..no.. por mi está bien - Dijo Ash nervioso y alegre a la vez..  
  
- 10 segundos.. ok? -   
  
- ok -  
  
Ash y Misty comenzaron a acercarse... no estaban muy seguros.. trataron de que sus miradas no se toparan. Ash tomó el hombro de Misty.. Misty se acercó aun mas..  
  
- aqui vamos..quién toma el tiempo? - preguntó Ash...  
  
- yo lo haré.. - dijo Misty segura  
  
-ok..-  
  
De a poco.. Ash y Misty comenzaron a acercarse cada vez mas.. muy nerviosos.. hasta que sus labios se toparon... y luego se juntaron aún mas..  
  
Los primeros tres segundos el beso fue tan solo un topon.. pero de a poco Ash tomo la iniciativa haciendolo mas intenso..y Misty..combatiendo su orgullo lo devolvio de la misma forma... ya llevaban 8 segundos.. 9...y 10 cuando Misty, en señal de que el tiempo había acabado..comenzó a echarse hacía atrás.. pero Ash la tomo de la cintura y continuó con el beso...haciendolo mas tierno..mas largo.. y mas apasionado..durante 20 segundos mas... cuando suavemente ambos se separaron...  
  
-lo..lo aplazaste... - Dijo Misty nerviosisima y a la vez contenta....  
  
- pues..lo hice porque tu me dijiste que la vez anterior quisiste que lo hiciera-  
  
-ah.si es verdad..- dijo Misty..ya no tan estusiasmada  
  
-y....- Ash dijo al notar la expresión de Misty - yo también lo quise... -  
  
Misty esbozó una ligera sonrisa.. la que no fue mayor ya que no queria delatarse..  
  
- Será mejor que continuemos con el viaje - Dijo Ash haciendo su Jokey hacia adelante.. el que habia tenido hacia atrás para no estorbar durante el beso...  
  
- si...-  
  
Ambos siguieron caminando.. con una extraña sonrisa esbozada en sus caras.. que de alguna forma era imposible de ocultar...   
  
- Ash...quiero hacer algo mas por ti... - dijo Misty...  
  
- que cosa, Misty? - pregunto Ash   
  
- Pues.. no quiero que me compres la bicicleta...-  
  
- e..enserio?? pero porqué?? -  
  
- Porque si me la compras... ya no podría caminar junto a uds.. la verdad la bicicleta me estorbaria un poco... -  
  
- eso.. quiere decir que..no te irías?? -  
  
-...bueno..si me aceptas en el resto de tu viaje.. claro que no!!.. la bicicleta puede esperar... además.. si me la comprás.. que otra escusa tendría yo para seguirte? -   
  
- Escusa?? Que quieres decir - pregunto Ash algo despistado..  
  
Misty no respondió... se quedó viendo a Ash un largo rato esperando que el solo se respondiese..  
  
- La bicicleta era una escusa? -  
  
Misty sonrió, ya todo era tan obvio..aunque aun no se hubiese dicho mucho.. ambos lo sabían... se quedaron viendo por un momento mas.. y Misty se abalanzó a Ash y lo abrazó con fuerza... Ash no se sorprendió ya que si Misty no lo hubiese hecho, el hubiese sido el que lo hiciera.. asi que ambos se mantuvieron abrazados.. sin decirse absolutamente nada por un largo tiempo..pero sientiendo el latido de sus corazones, y sus respiraciones..  
Para ambos ese momento fue mágico.. y aunque tan solo fue un abrazo..un simple abrazo... fue suficiente para que ambos supiesen lo que sentían.  
  
- Te quiero mucho Ash. No te imaginas cuanto - Le dijo Misty en un tono seguro..abrazandolo aun mas fuerte  
  
- Yo también te quiero tanto Misty.. demasiado..- respondió Ash tan contento que lagrimas de felicidad salían de sus ojos..  
  
Ambos soltaron un poco el abrazo y se volvieron a besar.. en un beso largo y tierno..que duró mas de 1 minuto.. Ash tomó la mano de Misty y de a poco fueron terminando el beso.. felices se quedaron contemplando... hasta que sin decirlo decidieron continuar con el viaje, tomados de la mano, ya seguros de lo que ambos sentían, para luego reencontrarse con Brock, Pikachu y Togepi, quienes los esperaban felices, sabiendo que algo habia cambiado, para seguir hacia el siguiente gimnasio, y hacia la siguiente nueva aventura.  
  
  
  
******************  
Listo^_^... por fin ya termine otro fanfic que tenia en el tintero desde hace muucho tiempo =)  
Espero que les haya gustado.. aunque haya sido algo muy cursi para algunos.  
Por favor mandenme sus opiniones a ai_misty@hotmail.com y/o al foro de Pokemon Crystal Gym (http://pkmncgforos.cjb.net/) y please "reviewwwwwww"!!!   
Ah!! Y por ultimo quería dedicarle este fanfic a TotoAshton!! Que lo quiero un montón!! y espero que tb le haya gustado este fic =)  
Salu2 y hasta el proximo fanfic! 


End file.
